


Aegri somnia vana

by kaixxi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/kaixxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was here, and she was down there. They are together, anywhere.</p>
<p>(cross posted on AFF with a different title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aegri somnia vana

**Author's Note:**

> XiuSoo for everyone. ^^ this is cross-posted on AFF with a different title and diff username. Self-betaed, more like unbetaed if you ask me. also, too much italics

“I felt like maybe if I…” her voice lingers in the air. Sad, agonizing, strained, and Kyungsoo felt like something was choking him.

 

“You shouldn’t have.” His voice was strained, and he was fighting the urge to let the choking sensation get to him.

 

“I felt so frustrated, Kyungsoo.” She whispers, and she looks at him, finally looks at him with the bloodshot eyes of hers. Her hands on his face were starting to sink on his skin, a permanent reminder. Kyungsoo missed the way her eyes twinkle whenever she talks about coffee and her major. “I felt so frustrated with myself, because…”

 

“Because maybe…" she trails off. Kyungsoo had wanted to hug her and see her laugh and pinch his sides like the old times but- "I wasn’t worthy enough to be loved by you.”

 

Kyungsoo gasps for air, gasps for little sanity he has in himself, “Minseon-”

 

She snaps, “No, Kyungsoo. I saw the way you looked at Jungah.” And then she laughs, like mockery, full of bitterness. “And sometimes I think, what does Jungah have that I don’t? What did she have that made you love her more?”

 

Kyungsoo felt hands on his neck, slender fingers pressing in his throat, and when he looks, it wasn’t Minseon’s hand. It was his.

 

Minseon continues to laugh, “And now you have the decency to feel guilty because I killed myself.”

 

“Minseon,” Kyungsoo says, and he feels like passing out, feels like bile is swarming its way out of his throat. “I loved you, but Jungah…”

 

“Of course, it’s always been Jungah. _Jungah. Jungah. Jungah._ Do you even know that you say her name in your sleep? Do you even know how that feels? To be in bed with you, yet you wanted someone else?” Minseon barks, her hands turning red from fisting the blanket too much. _Too much._ Everything is too much.

 

Soon, Kyungsoo saw blood on her hands, and then he saw it in his hands. When he looked again, it was gone, and he can breathe without the feeling of dying crawling on his skin. But Minseon’s voice rings in his head nonetheless.

 

“Kyungsoo? ” It was the nurse, Baekhyun maybe. He has syringe in his hand, and Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun injected him with that thing again.

 

“You were talking to someone?” Baekhyun asks again, putting the syringe down on the tray next to him, before putting cotton on Kyungsoo’s arm to stop the bleeding.

 

“She looks scarier this time,” Kyungsoo tries to calm the panic that is rising in his chest because he sees Minseon again, at Baekhyun’s back. The medicine might start to kick in late, he thinks. She is smiling, albeit a little creepy than her usual smile, and she is waving at Kyungsoo, like she used to when they were in college. She has blood trails on her dress, the dress he gave her two weeks before she hanged herself. The pastel green had matched her eyes. When Kyungsoo looks up, the rope burns on her neck were now covered with blood.

 

Kyungsoo had wanted to sink with her on the grave then.

 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks, still eyeing the girl behind Baekhyun. “Think you could stay for a while?”

 

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo, and when he noticed Kyungsoo was looking behind him, he turned his head, but he saw nothing. “Is she really-“

 

Kyungsoo nods and Minseon steps a foot forward. “Yeah, she’s right behind you, and she’s got blood all over her dress and, and-“

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo, hey.” Baekhyun pats him in the shoulder with a sympathetic look, and it was a great distraction for Kyungsoo because Minseon’s gone again, like the wind. “I can’t stay for a little longer, since I still have to attend to the other patients. You know Jungah right? Kim Jungah?"

 

Of course, Jungah who he screwed up with which made his then girlfriend kill herself, and haunt him wherever he is.

 

"I still have to go to her room." The nurse says, scratching the back of his head, "Yesterday she was screaming and crying and saying things like “I didn’t do anything to you.” And she has scratch marks all over her arms.”

 

Baekhyun sighs, maybe realizing the patient he was about to deal with is way worse, “Maybe I’ll call the new nurse. I think she can stay here and talk with you. She’s really nice, and I think you’ll like her.”

 

But before Baekhyun reaches the door, it opens and reveals a girl clad in a white suit the same as the male nurse.

 

“Hey Baekhyun!” she smiles, gummy and crooked, and it reminded Kyungsoo of someone, and he can feel something constrict inside him. He feels slender hands digging on the back of his throat.

 

“Hey, this is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, this is the new nurse.” Baekhyun gestures for Kyungsoo, and she immediately looks at him and smiles, her eyes crinkling on the sides, the same way his Minseon used to.

 

Baekhyun patted her on the shoulder, “think he needs some company, will you?”

 

The new nurse smiles, “Yeah, sure. I kind of wanted to get to know the patients here anyway. Personally?”

 

She waited for Baekhyun to leave, before she sat beside Kyungsoo.

 

“Hi, Soo.” Her voice was supposed to sound sweet and nice, but it felt like she was mocking him, like she was trying to say something only the two of them would understand. And the way she called him Soo, Minseon used to call her the same nickname. She was the only one who called him that.

 

_Told you I wouldn’t leave you._

 

“My name is Minseon, Kim Minseon.” Kyungsoo's chest races in panic. He hopes _she_ and _her_ just have the same name but...

 

She looks like the sunshine, like the ocean on a summer’s night; like _his_ Minseon used to; like Kim Minseon when he saw her on their bedroom, a rope tied on her neck like a necklace. She was looking at Kyungsoo's direction then.

 

Minseon’s face distorted into one of Kyungsoo’s nightmares.


End file.
